la bruja amargada tambien tiene corazón
by july2012fan
Summary: Leah Clearwater no es la arpía que todos piensan,solo es una pobre chica con el alma rota


THE BITTER WITCH HAVE A HEART

Capitulo 1:Introducción

Me llamoLeah,Leah Clearwater aunque algunas personas me conocen como la bruja amargada o la arpí en la Reserva Quileute de La Push,en Forks(Washington)con mis padres y mi hermano pequeño. A los catorce años empezé la secundaria en la Indian Quileute Secundary School,el único instituto de la í conocí a la persona que me prometió que siempre iba a estar junto a mí,antes de acabar el curso empecé a salir con él, con Sam Uley y yo eramos novios,eramos tengo dieciocho años y Sam me evita,no me habla ni me mira y a demas ha desaparecido.

Capitulo 2:Después de dos semanas ,al fin apareces

"_Querido diario._

_Estoy desesperada,yo creo que no he hecho nada malo como para que primero me evite y no me dirija la palabra y que lleve desaparecido dos semanas,tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar,él me quiere y yo le quiero y me prometió un amor eterno."_

Necesitaba verle,saber que estaba bien,esto es como si me hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazó í la ventana de mi habitación y salté por que no pidía bajar al salón y decirle a mis padres que me iba a dar un paseo por que siento que me voy a morir por la espera de que mi novio lleve dos semanas í corriendo sin rumbo. Llegué al acantilado y empezé a llorar por impotencia,la impotencia de saber que la persona a la que amas no esta y no sabes nada de él,no sabes si esta vivo o muerto nisiquiera sabes donde esta y eso es un sentimiento que te consume por dentro tanto que deseas incluso tirarte por el acantilado sin que a nadie le importe que ya no estes.

Después de horas pensando en él conseguí calmarme y volví a mi habitación,alguien me había dejado un mensaje en el movíl,era de Emily mi prima segunda,decía que vendría a verme dentro de una hora,me daría tiempo suficiente para cambiarmé de ropay arreglarme un poco.

-XXX-

Al poco tiempo de terminar de vestirme sonó el timbre y salí corriendo ha abrir la puerta,mi prima había llegado almenos podrí hablar con alguien que me para mi sorpresa Sam llegó despues de dos semanas,pero se fue muyrápido solo me dijo que ya hablariamos,se quedó mirando a Emily y se fue.

Capitulo 3:Me has cambiado por ella,por mi propia prima

Era verano,y como todos los veranos la primera semana de julio la familia Clearwater,yo incluída(por desgracia)nos vamos una semana al bosque a acampar,o mejor dicho al infierno en directo como lo llamo yo,por que no mehace ninguna gracia tener quedormir en tiendas de campaña,que no haya electricidad y tener que soportar a los animales y a los bichos...osea una delas peores experiencias de mi vida,pero ya me voy acostumbrando despues de hacerlo durante diecisiete añ llegamos a casa después de las "vacaciones" si se les puede llamar así,en la puerta de mi habitación había una nota pegada que decía.

"_Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente,nos veremos esta noche detras de tu casa."_

_Adios Lee-lee_

Por el apodo de Lee-lee descubrí que la nota era de me preguntaba una cosa¿como demonios había podido entrar en mi casa y dejar la nota en mi habitación,desde cuando se había convertido en un asaltacasas?.Miré el reloj,ya era de noche,otra vez volví a salir por la ventana por que aunque soy mayor de edad en mi casa hay unas reglas que cumplir como que por ejemplo no puedo salir sola por la noche y no me gusta la idea de pasarme todo el verano llegue al lugar de la cita no me esperaba con que Emily fuera agarrada cariñosamente por mi novio.

-¡¿Que está pasando aquí,por que estais tan cariñosos los dos?!-no me podí creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Veras Lee-lee...desde que fui a tu casa y miré a Em me dí cuenta de que el destino es que pasé toda mi vida junto a ella.-¿desde cuando la llamaba Em?

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que prefieres a ella,a mi propia prima antes que ami?! ¡Fuí una estúpida cuando me creí que ibamos a estar juntos siempre-

-si...losiento Lee-lee pero es la verdad,prefiero a Emily,pero tengo mis razones.-

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar Lee-lee en tu vida! ¡Desaparecer de mi vista los dos!-

Fui una idiota una completa idiota por confiar en él y por crerme todas sus corriendo a mi casa y no tube miedo de entrar por la puerta,me daigual que me castigen,me da igual vivir,me da igual todo,solo quiero dormirme y no despertarme í a mi habitación y pegué un portazo que hizo que la casa furiosa y triste a la vez,saqué la caja donde guardaba todas las fotos que tenia con él y las rompi,estaba tan furiosa que rompí mi espejo de un puñetazo,me miré las manos estaban llenas de sangre,sentía un dolor profundo no sabía que hacer me tiré al suelo gritando y llorando me sente a los pies de mi cama, enterrando mi cara entre mis manos,esperando que esto fuera una pesadilla,de la cual despertarme y poder ser feliz como si esto no hubiese pasado nunca,pero esto no era un sueño,era la vida real,mi vida que acababa de ser desgarrada,como si hubiesen cogido mi corazón y lo hubiesen tirado y aplastado como si pisaran a un insecto.

Me tumbé en la cama y continué llorando solo que con menos furia que antes,noté como una mano me rozaba el hombro,me incorporé y abracé a mi hermano.

-Papá y mamá ya me han contado lo que ha pasado con Sam.-

-Un momento,¿Como lo saben papá y mamá?-

-Emily se lo ha dicho-

-Perfecto,no tiene suficiente con robarme a mi novio,bueno mi ex-novio y encima se chiva a mis propios padres si la veo juro que la mato.-

Capitulo 4:Las cicatrices dejan marca,literalmente

Ya había pasado una semana desde miruptura con é ía más apoyo del que me esperaba,aunque mi madre le daba la razón a mi prima,pero tube un apoyo que nunca me faltó,Seth siempre estuvo ahí para abrazarmé cuando lloraba incluso dejó de hablar con Emily,nunca pensé que entre mi hermanito y yo podría existir una relaccion tan buena cuando siempre hemos tenido una relacción de lunes y seguia de vacaciones el fin de semana había ido a comprar ropa mediodía sonó el timbre y oí gritos que venían del salón,Seth y yo bajamos corriendo aunque nos quedamos a mitad de las escaleras cuando vimos,a mi prima,la traidora en brazos de él inbécil de mi ex,con la cara ensangrentada por que al parecer un animal salvaje le había atacado en el nos fuimos al hospital y lo peor es que me obligaron a ir.

-¿Por que tengo que aguantar ver como mi ex-novio está desesperado por que a la zorra de su novia,osea mi prima le atacó un animal salvaje cuando estaba en el bosque haciendo quién sabe qué?-

-Leah,tu prima no es ninguna zorra,a si que no la llames así-

-Mamá te recuerdo que tu queridisima sobrina le ha quitado el amor de su vida a tu hija¿ y aún asi no es una zorra?-

-Emily no tubo la culpa de que tu novio se enamorará de ella,y además hija,creo que hiceste algo malo y Sam se enfadó contigo.-

-¡No me puedo creer que mi propia madre esté en mi contra!.-

Por fin le dieron el alta a mi prima la roba novios,al parecer un lobo o algo así le había arañado y le había dejado cicatrices desde el ojo izquierdo hasta el brazo.

Capitulo 5:Cuando alguien muere hay que ser fuerte,pero no sé si lo seré cuando la persona que ha muerto es mi padre.

El mes de septiembre siempre llega lluvioso y no entiendo por que es la época en la que todos los excursionistas vienen al desayunando cuando derepente aparece Charlie Swan,el jefe de policí parecer en el bosque han muerto dos personas y piensan que han sido unos osos y mi padre es uno de los mejores cazadores del pueblo y por eso necesitaban su ayuda.A mi me da miedo que mi padre se vaya de caza por que no sé si él cazará o le cazarán a é tarde fue super aburrida,mi madre se pasó cocinando toda la tarde y eso significa que estaba nerviosa por algo,mientras yo y mi hermano estabamos limpiando mi habitació suena un coche y la puerta de la casa se cierra,mi madre se había ido y solo se me ocurrió llamarla por telefóno.

-¿Ha pasado algo mamá?-

-Teneis que venir corriendo al hospital de la reserva,a tu padre le ha dado un ataque al corazón.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿y quién nos lleva al hospital?,te recuerdo que no sé conducir-

-Jacob Black os lleva,esperadle fuera.-

Llegamos al hospital pero ya era demasiado tarde,mi padre había muerto.

Capitulo 6:Los licantropos existen,yo soy una de ellos

No me lo podía creer mi padre muerto,no sabía que nos estaba pasando,Seth y o empezamos a temblar y Jacob nos sacó corriendo del hospital y nos llevó al bosque,sentí como si algo caliente me recorriese la espalda,me caí al suelo y me levante sobre cuatro patas,oí una vozen la cabeza,la voz de Jacob,me explicaba que las leyendas de la tribu son ciertas que somos licantropos,que hay una manada,que Sam es el Alfa y que yo soy la única mujer-lobo de la historia.A mi alrededor había dos lobos,uno grande y rojizo,y otro más pequeño color arena,mi voz de mi cabeza me decía que nos fueramos a casa de mi prima para conocer al resto,aunque ya los conocíamos y no me caían muy bien.

Capitulo 7:Patrullando con dos idiotas,espero que no haya mucha sangre.

Odio la idea de ser un licantropo,por muchas razones y no mola nada:

1-Se supone que por las leyes de la naturaleza,los lobos viven en manadas para facilitar la supervivencia,y en toda manada tiene que haber un lider,un Alfa al que el resto de la manada le tiene que obedecer,en este caso no me gusta nada que me den ordenes y menos que me las dé Sam que es el Alfa,aunque preferiría que lo fuese Jacob,por que es el Alfa legitímo por ser el nieto de Ephraim Black,pero según él ser Alfa conlleva una gran responsabilidad y le ha dejado el puesto a Sam.

2-No me gusta nada que el lugar donde se reune la manada, osea la casa de Emily,por que la idea de ver como mi ex-novio y mi propia prima se enrollan delante de mis narices no mola mucho.

3-No me caen bien los demas por que,Paul Lahote,es un idiota que te está dando por saco todo el santo día,Jared es el mejor amigo de Paul osea que es otro inbécil solo que Paul aveces piensa,Embry Call creo que es un caso aparte,despues con Quil Ateara que parece que es el único chico normal aunque le sienta fatal ser amigo de Jacob y de Embry por que le estan volviendo un poco tonto,y por último Jacob,él está profundamente coladito por Bella Swan y no soporta que ella le dé calabazas y que prefiera a Edward Cullen que alparecer es unna sanguijuela,y Jacob se come la cabeza por que él sabe que Bella sabe que Edward es un Vampiro, y Edward sabe que Jacob es un licantropo,pero Bella lo sabe,y según las reglas un licantropo no puede tener mucha relacción con humanos por que pueden perder el control y puedes acabar con la cara igual que Emily,pero como Jake es idiota se lo quiere estaría muy mal por mi parte criticar a mi propio hermano pero lo tengo que hacer,por que no para de darmé la lata diciendo que Jake es su ídolo y que le molesta que no le tomen enserio por ser el mas joven y otras tonbterias más,pero yo no le hago ni caso,pero eso sí como hagan daño a mi hermanito les arranco los ojos.

4-Lo que más odio de todo es que por las noches solemos hacer patrullas,y no me molesta mucho tener que pasarme toda la noche corriendo por el bosque buscando algo que no encontramos nunca,pero lo peor es con quienes me toca patrullar,me han asignado cuatro compañeros de patrulla:mi hermano,Jake,Jared y ser la novia de una sanguijuela antes que patrullar con ellos pero me tengo que fastidiar y hacerlo.

-Que bien,vamos ha poder hacer una cosa que Sam no pudo hacer,estar con Leah toda la noche.-la noche de los idiotas acaba de comenzar y el primero en abrir la boca es Paul,como siempre.

-No me voy a molestar en preguntaros si le puedo partir la cara a Paul,lo voy a hacer directamente.-como el super Alfa no está puedo pegar tranquilamente a Paul,por decir eso.

-Sam no había dicho que eras salvaje,pero yo no sabía que eras una fiera.-enserio deberian agarrarme por que sino mañana tendremos que ir al entierro de Paul.

-Y amí nadie me dijo que eras un idiota.-no se me ocurrio otra cosa que pegarle un puñetazo,luego él me tiro al suelo,luego había dos lobos que se alejaban corriendo uno detras del otro mordiendose y gruñendo.

-Jake,¿donde estan mi hermano y Paul?-

-Se han ido peleando cuesta abajo-

-¡Mierda!cuando vea a Paul me lo cargo.-

-Será mejor que vayamos para allá,por que Paul cuando se cabrea es demasiado fuerte.-

-Enserio como le haga algo a Seth le mato con mis propias manos.-

Salimos corriendo y llegamos adonde estaba un lobo tirado en el suelo con mucha sangre,era de noche y no podiamos identificar quien era,pero derrepente Paul aparecio en forma humana,por suerte los demás llegaron y le hecharon la bronca,despues llevaron a mi hermano a casa de los Cullen,para que Carlisle le examinará.

Capitulo 7:El diagnostíco y me toca hacerde enfermera.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen y nos quedamos en el salón mientras que Sam llevaba a mi hermano en brazos y seguia a de dos horas aparecieron,por suerte Paul no estaba por que sino ya estaría muerto.

-Por suerte no ha sido muy grave,pero tiene varias costillas rotas y le hé tenido que romper el brazo para poder encajarlo,en unas tres semanas estará bien,por cierto Leah tendras que cuidar muy bien de tu hermano lo necesita o mejor dicho te necesita a ti.-no acabé de pillar la parte de "te necesita a ti"supongo que será por que le quiero demasiado.

Me pasé tres semanas obedeciendo a mi hermano y después volvimos a la rutina lo peor es que la manada se separó y Jacob formó una conmigo , con mi hermano,con Quil y con Cullen se marcharon a Canáda con el clan Denali,Jake se quedó destrozado y se podría decir que nuestra relacción cambió por que nos empezamos a comprender mutuamente,él comprendío que en el fondo no soy tan mala,sino una chica con el alma completamente rota.

Capitulo 8:Tambien tengo sentimientos

Lo único que quiero demostrar es que no soy mala ni deseo el mal para nadie,soy buena y tengo sentimientos me sienta mal que me llamen arpía cuando no le he hecho ningún mal a nadie,solo quería ser feliz y espero poder serlo algún sufriendo mucho tiempo y sufres más si tus preocupaciones y tus penas te las guardas para ti mismo y no se las cuentas a nadie,en todo mal momento debe de haber alguien en el que confies,que te comprenda y que en lo más profundo de su corazón te ame aunque no lo sepa demostrar,espero que en mi vida no haya más amores no correspondidos,solo amores verdaderos,y creo que ya lo he encontrado,me he dado cuenta de que esa persona tiene nombre y apellidos,Jacob Black.


End file.
